The present invention relates to a gripping device, more particularly for picking up frozen food products and releasing them.
Existing picking units comprising vacuum suction cups are not fully reliable for picking up products with an uneven or grooved surface, nor for products which can let air through owing to the presence of slits or holes therein. In addition, rapid movements transverse to the suction force cause a hazard.